Just Another Night
by Symphonic Fantasia
Summary: This is a one shot made for Miko Hayashi. She helped me decide what to do with my Dating Sim story. :3 WARNING, SUMMARY, AND DISCLAIMER INSIDE


Warning: This fanfic contains strong details about a sexual encounter. If you do not want to read it, please press the back button on your browser. If you do want to read it, be my guest and go ahead and read.

Summary: Robyn Ishtar, an Obelisk Blue student, heads to a certain dorm to once again deal with a certain student in the way that only lovers really should.

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone mentioned in this fanfic. Manjyome Jun is copyrighted by Kazuki Takahashi. Robyn Ishtar is owned by setokaibagirl749 at . I do not make money off of these characters or fanfic. If I did, I would've paid off my laptop and Manjyome would be in my closet for those lonely nights.

CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM is loved and adored along with the person who said it. Flames will be used to prove you wrong and to burn my fuel to actually sew.

* * *

The sound of her heart beating overpowered the sound of her boots against the dirt road. She slowly made her way from the lake that surrounded, and guarded, the Obelisk Blue Girls Dorm and down to one of the many male dorms. This was stupid of her. It was dangerous. It wasn't right. So many thoughts of the pros and cons of this were passing her mind a mile a second. Even as she tried to see the bad side of this, she could only see the good after a while. It was upsetting. Why did she agree to do this? Oh yeah, that's right. Because she was like a fan girl. And all fan girls jumped at the chance to do something like this right?

Finally, she had arrived at the dorm. It was nothing compared to her dorm but at least it was better than nothing. She started to climb up the wooden, creaky stairs of the run down dorm, feeling her heart beat more rapidly than normal. Robyn slowly made her way to a certain someones door, torn between wanting to run away to never speak or do this again and wanting to rush to his door and get it done. She stared at his door, violet eyes wavering with slight fear and nervousness. It was now or never.

She raised a hand and knocked on the door three times. As she waited for a response, she looked around, making sure that there was no one near by. She didnt want people to see her go in then come out not too soon later. She could only imagine what terrible things they would say to and about her. She wouldn't, and couldn't, handle that. It would be the worse thing that could ever happen. She was distracted by the small clicking sound that resonated from the silver handle. It was time.

Sighing, Robyn slipped inside the room, locking the door behind her. She could immediately feel a pair of eyes on her. Hungry, lustful, uncaring. Thats what they were. No emotion other than those three. She inhaled sharply at the thought. Why was she doing this? She would continue to ask herself this question until she got a good enough answer. And she never did. Maybe she never will. And she was okay with it. It was sad that she thought about it like that but there was nothing that she could do about it. Only continue the game they played.

"Well? Aren't you going to turn around, dork?"

She felt a twinge of anger and would usually lash out at him for saying that but she couldn't. This was his game. His territory. And he knew exactly what to do if she disobeyed him. Slowly, she turned, dirty blonde hair swaying as she did. He looked as cocky as ever. His gray hues stared at her, almost as if they could bore a while straight through her most likely with no care in the world. His hair had fallen on his bare shoulders gracefully and looked like he had recently shower. Yes. This was Manjyome Jun. The very person she came to see tonight.

"Take a picture because it lasts a lot longer."

Robyn growled at him, glaring slightly. "Oh be quiet! You can't make me stop looking at you."

A smirk played across his face. It was a devilish smirk. An all knowing smirk. This was not going to be good. He unfolded his legs, his jeans making a soft scratching sound that actually sounded loud, and stood up on his large bed in a small room. He slowly made his way to the expecting girl, his hips somewhat swaying slightly. He didnt know how girly his body was. It wasnt that he had a figure a girl wanted but it was because of how skinny he was and that, unbeknownst to him, sway of his hips that he did. He stepped onto the couch and then jumped down to the small space of actual floor he had left. She was definitely trapped now. Trapped between this tall half dressed male and the door.

He grabbed her chin roughly, forcing her to look up into her eyes. What reflected in them, she didn't know but he did. And it only made him smirk even more, smug even. She gulped in nervousness as his face lowered closer to her, inch by slowly inch until his lips collided with hers in a rough and passionless kiss. She closed her eyes, moaning softly as his tongue forced its way pass her lips and into her own mouth. The slippery appendage roamed the moist cavern, memorizing what it claimed as its own before pulling its partner into a rough dance.

Their tongues twirled and rubbed roughly against one another, fighting for dominance. But she would never win. She never did. It was part of the game. By now, Manjyome had her pushed against the door tightly, making sure she barely had any room to squirm. He raised his hands and slipped them under her shirt, teasing and tickling her sensitive sides. Robyn whimpered, breaking the kiss as she turned her head away. The male against her chuckled, his chest rubbing slightly against his own.

"Wha'ts wrong, Ishtar? I thought I cant make you stop looking at me?"

"Sh-shut up!"

He merely chuckled, pushing a leg between her own. He rose it until his knee was directly under her covered clit, enticing a small gasp from its owner. He rubbed his limb against her, earning small moans from Robyn. She squirmed against him, only pleasuring herself just a bit more. This was wrong. Her mind would say it over and over against like a chant but her body never listened. All it focused on was what her body was feeling. And it ate at it hungrily. He was like a drug to her. A thing she couldnt quit no matter how hard she tried. He was the only thing that made her arousal rise quickly.

"S-stop it! I can't take it anymore"! the female gasped, her face flushed with embarrassment and arousal.

Manjyome moved to her ear, nibbling on the lobe. "Why should I?"

She growled but he paid no heed to it. He pulled away from her and worked on the buttons to her uniform. It didnt take long and it was thrown aside, leaving her in only her unusual turtle neck and skirt. Of course, even her second top didnt last long because he made quick work of discarding it so that it was out of his way. And yet he glared down at the one piece of fabric that kept him away from what was his. He glared down at her bra like it was a boss from a video game that wouldnt die no matter how many times he got rid of it. It was the owners turn to chuckle now. She took great joy in Manjyomes displeasure of the piece of fabric. A icy glare stopped her immediately, telling her to be careful with what she said or did.

The ravenette reached behind her and unclasped the evil blocker and tossed it aside to who knows where. Her large breast perked out, and he groaned in delight at seeing them. A pervert until the end. Maybe this was the only reason he did this with her. Who really knew other than Manjyome? He leaned down and pulled a nipple into his mouth, sucking on it like a child while his hand massaged the other. Robyn moaned loudly as she leaned against the door for support. He always knew what to do to make her moan like. To make her call out his name to the rough and heavens above. She reached down to his pants, wanting to work on getting them off, but she didn't get far.

Gray hues flashed angrily as he grabbed her hands and raised them above her head. "What do you think you're doing?"

Robyn just glared back at him. This was completely infuriating. He simply scoff at her glare and crossed her arms, allowing him to hold them up with one hand. His free hand slid down her body until they reached her skirt. He swiftly unbuttoned it and haphazardly pulled it down along with her underwear. The female stepped out of them quickly before she was already pulled up onto his hips. And this was the part she hatedand yet enjoyed. She inhaled sharply as he heard his zipper unzip and the soft shuffle of clothing. Before she knew it, she felt the tip of his hardness right at her entrance.

He teased her outer lips, pulling more gasps and pleas from the girl. He loved doing this. Teasing her until she absolutely begged him to take her. But today was not one of those days. He was only in the mood for a good, fast fuck. He thrust inside her, groaning himself as Robyn moaned loudly. He wasted no time in starting a fast and hard pace, forcing his partner's head to bang against the door with every thrust. She squirmed beneath him, wanting more and more of the pleasurable friction. This was the part she hated. The unloving part. It was only pure, unadulterated lust.

"M-Manjyome-san da...h-harder..." Robyn whimpered, wrapping her legs tightly around his bucking hips. Said male smirked at her, stopping his movements for a while. And now the teasing began. She thrashed her head around, growling with frustration. "DAMN IT! Stop playing games!"

He glared at her, grabbing her chin roughly. "Who says I'm playing games?"

The female fixed him a glare of her own. Of course he was playing games! He just loved to ignore that fact. They glared at each other for a while but the she lost it as soon as he started to thrust within her again. She could slowly feel climax building up, ready to plummet her down into the ocean of complete ecstasy. Jun had released her hands and chin to grasp her hips, pulling her hard against him. Even he was close. Robyn reached down between their bodies until she reached her clit, allowing her to play with her hard bead. With a loud cry, she fell over the edge and crashed down into the pleasure filled ocean. While she shook from her orgasm, her partner continued to thrust into her. Before she knew it, he had pulled out of her, releasing his seed onto the door behind her.

Jun braced them against the door as they slowly came down from their high. This was probably the only intimate thing he did during their romps and it definitely wasnt on purpose. He couldnt help it if he had to lay on top of her or hold both of them up afterwards. He was just too tired to move just like every other person after they had sex. Eventually, he came to his senses and pushed away, placing the Obelisk female roughly on her feet. She quickly grabbed her clothes and placed them on as quickly as possible. Guess he was only in the mood to go at it only once. Usually, if he was in the mood for more, he would throw her on to the couch or the bed. Today was not one of those days.

Sighing, Robyn turned on her heel and grasped the doorknob.

"Come back tomorrow, Ishtar."

She shuddered at the demand. How she hated it. But still she nodded, not turning to look at him, and left. The cool night air hit her heated face and she welcomed it with open arms. It felt so good to be out of the hot room after what they did. She took a deep breath but that barely helped the ache of how wrong this was disappear. She glanced up at the moon before departing to her own dorm, trying to think about what tomorrow was going to bring for her when she came back at nightfall.


End file.
